


Dream-ing SMP au

by Theonlygamergost



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream-ing SMP au, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Cw// Dream SMP festival, Cw// Jschlatt, Drowning, Swearing, Tw// Tnt, mention of nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlygamergost/pseuds/Theonlygamergost
Summary: The Dream-ing SMP au is an au where Wilbur, Techno, Tommy and Tubbo join Phil’s Minecraft hardcore world, right after they joined, Wilbur gets a mysterious fever that makes him sleep for three days, while asleep, he dreams about the Dream SMP. So now, Wilbur will have to deal with the feelings and events that happened in the Dream SMP knowing that he dreamt them himself, All while living in Phil’s peaceful hardcore world.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I was one of the people who wanted to see Wilbur blow everything up at the festival, and I also want to see Phil on the Dream SMP, but since he isn’t on the server... what if I mixed these two things that didn’t happen?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	1. He didn’t hesitate

“Let the festival begin!” Tubbo exclaimed, everyone wondered why he had said such a line when the festival of Manburg had been going on for almost an hour now, but the line wasn’t meant for them.

From the top of the building he was standing on, he jumped down in broad daylight, running for the back of the hill, “WILBUR SOOT?” Quackity noticed his brown coat instantly, moving the attention of the president to him.

Both Niki’s and Fundy’s screams of his name were drowned by the adrenaline pumping through his blood, he jumped over the fence and dug the dirt covering the room with the button, he looked once more at the sign singing the L’Manburg anthem, sighed, and pressed the button, bolting outside once again, climbing over the hill to get a better view, he yelled “TUBBO, TECHNO, TOMMY RUN!!!” On cue, Techno started up his elytra meanwhile Tommy jumped off the same building Wilbur did.

Tubbo was about to jump off the stage to run towards him, to run in the woods, and finally join him in Pogtopia, but Jschlatt grabbed his arm,” Where are you going Tubbo? Are you following orders from that guy instead of mine?” Tubbo stuttered, Schlatt giggled, “Of course you would, _traitor_ ” To the sight of the president of MAnburg grabbing Tubbo’s arm, Tommy turned around and loaded his crossbow, ready to shoot at Schlatt and free his friend, but it was too late.

Everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong in that exact moment.

Techno’s wings got shot, making him fall, Niki kneeled down to help him, the explosions had already made the blackstone stage and the seats in front of it disappear and Tommy, at the sight of his friend disappearing in a cloud of dust, froze still, “TOMMY RUN!!!” Wilbur shouted, running back towards a TNT-danger zone, but the blonde boy had also disappeared in the explosion by now, a cloud of dust engulfed the British boy in the brown coat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur sat up, sweat, tears, and heavy breathing clouded his mind and plagued his body, looking around frantically, the sober pattern of smooth stone, cobblestone, and oak fences welcomed him to the simple house, purple shulker boxes disposed in a line pointed at a pair of wings and a striped bucket hat, “P-Phil?”.

By the wall of chests, Phil was grabbing materials and mumbling to himself, his name being cried out by Wilbur made him turn around, “Will! Mate! You finally woke- Are you… ok?” The bright smile turned into a more preoccupied expression. Leaving the lists of things he needed on a shulker and sitting next to Wilbur on the red bed, Phil touched his forehead to find out it was boiling and covered in sweat, “You have a fever… that explains it” he mumbled to himself, making Wilbur even more confused.

“Explains what? And why are you here? Why am I here? I’m supposed to be in the Dream SMP Phil!” It was Phil’s turn to stare blankly at Wilbur, “Dream SMP? What are you talking about? Also, why wouldn’t you be here? You came here with Tubbo, Techno, and Tommy a couple of weeks ago now, did you forget about it?” At the sound of the names of his fellow Pogtopians, he asked where they were, to which Phil simply pointed outside.

The two young boys were playing happily with some of the dogs, giggling and running in the morning’s bright sun, a glass building with bees, and a fence full of cows could be seen in the distance.

“Techno left to mine some more netherite for you all, he won’t be back for a while”. 

Knowing that everyone was safe made his heart rest a bit, only to get preoccupied with the fact that the older man didn’t know about the SMP “But what about the war? The election?” Phil sighed, getting up from Will’s bed “The fever must be getting to you Wilbur, you are speaking nonsense” Wilbur tried to complain, telling him about Schlatt and how he needed to get L’Manburg back, but Phil simply brought a hand up in a sign for him to stop rambling. 

He took a cloth, dipping it into the cauldron and wringing it, going back to the bed, he gently pushed Wilbur down on his back and placed the damp cloth on his steaming forehead, “You slept for three days straight with a fever mate, it’s normal that your mind can get a bit delirious, I’m sure it must have been a pretty intense dream too, you kept shifting and whimpering, I think you cried a couple of times too.” Phil moved away from the bed again

A… _dream?_ The Dream SMP was all… a _dream?_ ”

“Here, drink this” he helped Wilbur sit up-right again, giving him a glass of water, he started gulping down the liquid.

But it was all so detailed… he could feel the heat of the sun and the warmth of the other players… he could feel the pain with each arrow and fall… everything _looked_ and _felt_ so real!

“Not to be a dick Will, but the sweat is starting to dry, if you don’t go wash you’ll start stinking soon” Phil interrupted his train of thoughts, “Plus, the water today isn’t cold, just a bit chilly, it’ll do you good, collecting your thoughts and waking you up… you might want to consider” Wilbur nodded, giving the blonde man back the glass after murmuring out a thanks for the water and the suggestion.

Getting up, the world started spinning, forcing him to sit back down. He waited a minute or so before slowly standing up again and leaning on the wall for support, his body did feel like he had been asleep for three days, his legs were holding him but they shook. As he looked down at them he realized that he was wearing his old skin: white tee, black jacket, and black trousers, it was definitely more comfortable than the L’Manburg and the Pogtopia skin.

Clicking the button to open the iron door, the bright sunlight blinded him briefly, while his eyes adjusted, some cheers in the distance brought him back to when it was just them, right after Eret betrayed them, Tommy, Tubbo, and himself, rebuilding the blown up L’Manburg while goofing around… _the sunlight was just as warm._

The ocean surrounding most of Phil’s house was clear, you could see the bottom, the fishes and the sea lanterns. 

Thank god in Minecraft you didn’t have to worry about your clothes getting wet, you could just jump in, feel the water on your skin, and be completely dry a few seconds after getting out.

So he did just that, taking a deep breath and inhaling as much oxygen as he could, he let his trembling legs give out and fall into the water.

In a second, everything went quiet, the cool water washed over him, getting rid of stress, sweat, and the effects of the fever, he felt reborn.

Just as he did when Dream gave him the TNT.

His forehead wrinkled, how was it all a _dream_? Tommy and Tubbo looked so peaceful while playing earlier, there is no way that they would have looked like that if the SMP happened, and Phil didn’t know anything about it? At this point, it had to have been a dream… 

So if… _hypothetically speaking_ … the Dream SMP… _the wars_ … _the betrayals… the election… the festival… If they were all a dream_ …

Did he _create_ all of those situations? Did he think about Eret betrayal, all of those explosions, Schlatt winning, him and Tommy running into the woods… 

Did he think about _killing_ his friends? About making them _fight_ in combat?

He made them _suffer…_ he _dreamt_ about making his friends _suffer_! 

What kind of person does that?! What kind of friend _dreams_ about those things?!

A faint voice called out his name, but his vision started to get darker… he was out of oxygen, but he was too occupied calling himself a monster… he was terrified of his mind… he was… 

_“WILBUR!!!”_

In the last moment of consciousness, a shadow covered the few rays of sun filtered by the water while warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him upwards, then everything faded.

_“WERE YOU NOT LOOKING OVER HIM??” “No- I didn’t think he would have just sunk to the bottom like a rock! He looked fine!” “Is he breathing?” “If-... He-... doesn’t-... soon-!”_

As if a rock fell on his chest, Wilbur gasped for air as water rose up his throat, using his elbow as support as he coughed out the water that ended up in his lungs. He could feel the presence of people next to him, but he was too tired to turn and see who they were.

As he started breathing air again, he collapsed back on his back, the lights shined on the worried faces of Tommy, Phil, and Tubbo who where standing behind the man that was sitting on his knees in front of him, he was also panting and his clothes were also wet, after focusing on his face harder, he was able to see that it was Technoblade.

_He gave him cpr..._

“Will? Can you-... hear me? See me?” He nodded, Techno sighed in relief, using his hands to help himself up straight, he allowed Phil to kneel down next to Wilbur, sitting next to him up and cupping his face, “What the fuck crossed your mind, Wilbur?! Why would you not swim up to breathe?!” 

He wasn’t paying too much attention to Phil, his eyes were focused on Tubbo that was holding his mouth, and Tommy who was hugging him, eyes clearly puffy from crying.

Then, behind the two teens, Technoblade emerged back from the water, with his royal red cape in a hand, and his shiny crown in the other.

Techno jumped in the water without taking his _cape_ off… 

The voice he heard calling his name in fear was Techno’s… 

Techno saw Wilbur in the water and _jumped_ in without taking his _cape_ and _crown_ off… 

At that point, Wilbur started crying, gripping on Phil’s shoulder as hard as he could.

In the Dream SMP Techno did not hesitate to agree on helping Wilbur in his maniacal plan, without fear of his reputation getting damaged or getting his hands dirty…

_… Just like he didn’t hesitate to jump in the water, even with the risk of damaging his cape and losing his crown._

  
  



	2. Traitors don’t deserve worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur dreams about what happened when Phil joined the server, and when he wakes up, looking at Tommy in the eyes results difficult, especially after he discovers that the blonde boy is worried for him

“You know how Dream said that there wasn’t a traitor between us? He lied Phil, Techno is the traitor” Wilbur spoke to Phil as he was standing as a spectre above his own body, “Oh great, the most powerful player on the SMP is the traitor” Phil couldn’t look at Wilbur floating around, it pained him enough to kill him, let alone look at him dead.

“Did I forget to mention that he can spawn two withers?” Looting the items on the ground, Phil shot an eye to the man in question, “Oh fuck- I need to get out of here fast” Wilbur floated away from the man who had just joined and looked at the mess his explosions had made, seeing Techno making two “T”’s out of soul sand made his grin grew wider.

“How foolish I was to believe that Eret was dumb when he said that it was never meant to be… “ Techno gave his epic speech as Dream and the ones on his side stayed put in a line, “He was right… it was never meant to be!” His hysterical laugh followed right after Techno put Tommy in his place, “Do you want to be a hero Tommy?” The Withers started charging, “Then die like one” text of deaths by Withers filled the chat in an instant, “You did me well Techno… Thank you” smiling, he pressed the save and quit button.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drenched in sweat, he allowed his eyes to get used to the dim light of the house, he could recognize Phil’s house pattern in an instant and that’s why he was so confident about his location.

Rubbing his headache away, he noticed Tubbo peacefully sleeping two beds away, Tommy’s sheets were tangled to one side but he wasn’t in bed meanwhile Techno’s and Phil’s were perfectly untouched.

Slowly getting up from his blue bed, being careful not to bump into anything, noticed that the bright white light came from the full moon that stood still in the sky, Phil was probably in the Nether still, but where were Techno and Tommy?

Their names threw him back to the dream, seeing the two “brothers” ready to fight each other, standing one on each side of the crater he had made…

His knees got weak for a moment, thinking how back in the nightmare that sight made him happy… made him laugh… just thinking about it made his stomach turn and shivers crawl down his spine.

Carefully closing the iron door behind him, he instantly spotted a shadow looking at the moon, his curvy posture gave Tommy out straight away. Wilbur hesitated, was he ready to face him after what he just dreamt? Yes, Tommy wasn’t aware of what happened in nightmare SMP but was Wilbur ready to look his brother in the eyes without wanting to break down? 

There was only one way to find out.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime, child?” He stopped right behind him, Tommy jumped a little, probably absorbed in his thoughts, he shot up a glare, “Jeez Will... you scared me…” seeing the blonde low on energy was always weird, the boy was always so solar and full of energy you instantly assumed he was sad if he wasn’t, but his soft smile screamed that the real problem was the tiredness, nothing else. I mean, it was probably something like two am so it was pretty normal. 

“I… got sent to bed by Phil” Wilbur sat crossed legged next to him,” But I kept tossing and turning and Tubbo was sleeping so well…”  _ Such a sweet thought…  _ “And you didn’t want to wake him up, understandable” he nodded, yawning, “Talking about waking up… You were turning a bit as well, I- I swear I heard you talk at one point” 

He swallowed, “W-what did I say? You heard it?” Tommy squinted at Will’s stutter, confused by his embarrassed face, “No… You had your drooling face planted on the pillow so no…” Wilbur sighed in relief.

“So?” He pointed his elbow on his knee, “Everything alright?”

_ Oh Tommy, nothing in that dream was alright…  _

“I guess… Not that I- uh... r-remember what I was dreaming” Lies, a straight out big fat lie, but it was better like this, Wilbur wasn’t psychologically ready to tell him about the Dream SMP and Tommy wasn’t awake enough to elaborate what would come out of Wilbur’s mouth. Of course he felt bad about lying, he was lucky his sad smile didn't give him away, but one day he would tell him, that day wasn’t today though. 

“Hey, W-Will?” He shook his thoughts away, “ You haven’t been here, with us, recently… It almost feels like you aren’t even here- in this world” his breath hitched, “Whatever has been bugging you… I- I hope it isn’t bothering you too much…” the blonde boy looked away, making small circles in the sand they were sitting on, “Aww, you worried about me?” Wilbur wrapped his arm around Tommy’s shoulder, pulling him closer jokingly, “ Yeah… Yes I have Will…” he froze, definitely not expecting Tommy to be this serious and unbothered by a joke.

“O-oh…” 

_ Traitors don’t deserve worries…  _

He recollected his thoughts, “I’m sorry I worried you Tommy, but I assure you: I am fine” Tommy nodded, glad that there wasn’t anything serious going on.

“Can we go loot end cities together?” Wilbur blinked, “Phil said we need more back up elytras… and we haven’t been alone exploring in a while…” 

_ Oh Tommy, sometimes you are too pure for this world… _

“Sure, but only if we both go to bed now, we need to be wide awake to explore above the void” Tommy yawned again, Wilbur smiled, “My point exactly, c’mon gremlin, let’s go” his legs complained a little when he moved them, but nothing a small stretch couldn’t fix, lending Tommy his arm to get up, they walked side to side towards Phil’s base, in the distance the hissing of creepers dying in the farm accompanied them inside, carefully navigating the room lighted by the dim light of the moon, they reached their bed and waved each other goodnight.

Wilbur felt bad, in that world he betrayed Tommy, and now he was worried for him… Wilbur deep down knew that he didn’t deserve Tommy’s worries… it felt wrong, a traitor didn’t deserve worries… especially when he, was the traitor, and Tommy, the betrayed.


End file.
